Mom, Dad, His Name Is Honeywick
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: Yay! The sequel to Mom, Dad, Meet Your Grandson, which is the sequel to Mom, Dad, I'm Dating Ironhide, is done! In this o e, guess who fathers another sparkling? You think you know? Read to find out! errm, there's not really any yaoi in here, but its implied, soooo... male/male? Don't like don't read. Rated t for language.


**A/N omg, thanks soooooo much to everyone who reviewed on the fics Mom, Dad, I'm Dating Ironhide, and Mom, Dad, Meet Your Grandson! i love love LOVE reviews, they make my day! make sure to read those stories before this one, or you'll be confused. rate and review!**

******is transformers rated r and fraught with yaoi? no? then that means i don't own it, but i wish i did!**

* * *

Ironwit walked as quietly as he could, trying not to alert the autobot he was stalking. Then, without warning, he pounced, grabbing onto Ironhide's leg, laughing wildly. Ironhide jumped thirty feet in the air, yelling in shock. When he realized it was just his sparkling, he scowled.

"What are you doing, young one? You nearly gave me a spark-failure," he said crossly. Ironwit smiled.

"Daddy has a headache, so he told me to come bother you!" Ironwit giggled as his father tried to pry him off.

"Ironwit, please, I'm busy," Ironhide complained. The little pink bot groaned and reluctantly let go, blues music playing from his radio. "Oh come now, 'Wit. Why don't you go play with your Uncle Bee?" the larger autobot asked. Ironwit smiled before racing off.

"Good idea, Papa!" he called behind him. Soon, he found the yellow scout, who was on the field, training. "Hi Uncle Bee!" Ironwit said. Bumblebee jumped, whipped around, and pointed his cannons at the little bot, who grinned in response. Seeing who it was, Bumblebee put his weapons away.

"Hey… it's just you… don't do that… you scared me…" his radio crackled. Ironwit giggled.

"Sorry Uncle Bee. Daddy has a headache, and Papa is busy, so I came to play with you!" he said. Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

"Sorry little guy… if I don't get this done... optim… us… will have my head…" he replied. When Ironwit lowered his head in defeat, Bumblebee said, "Why don't you… go see if… Ratchet… needs help…?" The little pink bot transformed and rolled away, leaving the scout to his training.

_Nobody ever has time for me,_ Ironwit thought to himself. As he slowly rolled into the med-bay, Ratchet could tell he was upset.

"Ah, young one, what troubles you today?" he asked. Ironwit transformed and jumped onto the berth.

"No one has time for me," he grumbled. Ratchet gave him a stern look.

"That's not true, Ironwit. In fact, everyone on the base spends much of their time with you, shirking their responsibilities. Now that that has caught up with them, they need to do other things," he said. Ironwit sighed. "Don't worry young one, you'll have someone to play with tonight at the party," Ratchet said comfortingly. "Now, I was wondering if you could help me. I have rats and I need someone small and fast to catch them."

So, for hours until the party, Ironwit helped his Uncle Ratchet with the rat problem, eventually having fun and forgetting about his loneliness. About ten minutes before the party, Sam came in looking for him and found him zooming around underneath the berth, herding the last few rats into a cage.

"What are you doing, silly?" Sam asked with a smile. Ironwit raced out of the berth, the rats forgotten.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Sam's legs, squeezing tightly.

"Be careful, 'Wit, you don't want to break me," Sam chuckled with a grimace. Picking up Ironwit, he looked around the corner into Ratchet's office. "You coming to the party, Ratch?" he asked. Ratchet shrugged, his back to Sam and Ironwit.

"If I get this done, I might. You gone on ahead, and tell Prime that if he wants me there, he'll have to come get me," he said. Sam could practically here the smirk in his voice.

"Uh-oh. Did Optimus do something wrong?" he asked. Ratchet turned to look at the human.

"You know that thing you were telling me about? Where women hold on to something you did wrong for years, and then bring it out in every argument?" he asked. Sam nodded. With a grin, Ratchet said, "I'll be able to hold onto this for a millennia." Sam laughed, and just so he would be left out, Ironwit laughed too, though he didn't know why.

"Well, see you Ratchet, I'll pass on the message," Sam called, walking away. He shifted Ironwit onto his hip. "Yeesh, 'Wit, you're getting heavy," he teased. Ironwit pouted.

"I am not," he said. "Autobots don't grow, they just change forms." Because Ironwit had been playing in the dust under the berth, Sam washed him, and got him all shiny for the party. When they got outside, Ironhide was waiting for them. The party was great. It was fun enough for the adults that they didn't get bored, but clean enough that Ironwit wasn't scarred for the rest of his life. Optimus went to go get Ratchet. Everything went on without a hitch. Until Bumblebee sneezed, that is.

Bumblebee started to make a keening noise that was painful to all the humans' ears. Sam covered his ears and started to yell at the bot.

"Bee! Stop it!" he shouted. The keening got worse and worse until something on the yellow scout popped. A blue object flew from Bumblebee into Sam's mouth. The human choked, struggling to swallow. Finally, he got it down. All te autobots stared at Sam in shock while Ironwit chased a bird.

"What?" he asked, sputtering. "Why's everybody staring at me?"

"Sam, you need to come with me," Ratchet said. "You too, Bumblebee, Ironhide. Everyone else, enjoy the party." This caught Ironwit's attention. As the adults left, he quietly followed them, wanting to know what was going on. In the med-bay, Sam was freaking out.

"What?! Again?! I just had Ironwit not even a year ago! Dammit, Bee!" he shouted. Bumblebee beeped defensively.

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Forrest Gump said from the yellow scout's radio.

"Oh no, Bee. Tom Hanks isn't gonna fix this! Your sparkling is in _my stomach_!" Sam raged. Ironwit gasped.

"Daddy's pregnant," he whispered to himself. He watched as Ironhide sat down silently to watch Sam and Bumblebee.

"Ratchet, get this thing out of me," Sam demanded, turning to the medic. Bumblebee fell to his knees, shaking his head violently.

"No!... don't hurt him… please!" his radio blared. Coolant gushed from his optics as he sobbed. "Please… Please…" Steelers Wheel begged. Sam glared at his best friend.

"No Bee! I'm not doing this! Once was enough!" he shouted. Ironhide nodded silently in agreement.

"What if… this was… Iron…hide's… spark…ling?" Bumblebee asked, still crying. "Would you… kill it… then?" Sam scoffed.

"It's not the same thing, Bee. I love 'Hide," he said, though not as firmly.

Bumblebee persisted, saying, "You love me too… you're my… best… friend! Please… don't… do this…" Slowly Sam's resolve started to crumble. Ironwit waited with baited breath as his father argued back and forth with his uncle until finally, Sam gave up.

"Alright! Alright…" he moaned. At this, Ironhide stood.

"Wait a minute," he started. "Bumblebee, I will not stand by while you bully my mate into carrying your spark. I understand your distress, but you have right to ask something like this of Sam!" Ironhide's cannons whirred to life. Reflexively, Bumblebee's battle mask lowered, covering his face. He crouched low, bracing for an attack.

"You would have… fought for…Iron…wit!" Bumblebee's radio, protested. Ironhide growled, pointing a cannon at the younger bot.

"That's different!" he said. Sam put himself between the two autobots.

"Guys! Knock it off!" he yelled. Looking at Ironhide, he scowled. "One, stop calling me your mate, you know I hate that. I am your partner, nothing else. Second, how is Ironwit different from this spark? Bee's right, 'Hide. I can't kill a spark knowing it would have been like 'Wit," he said. Ratchet sighed.

"Speaking of Ironwit," he started, causing the pink bot to squeak. "He's right there." Everyone gasped as Ironwit reluctantly came out from behind the door.

"'Wit! What are you doing here?" Sam asked, shocked. Ironwit shuffled his peds nervously.

"I just wanted to know what's going on," he mumbled. "You're not going to kill Uncle Bee's sparkling, are you?" he asked. Ironhide looked at his son.

"Ironwit, we wouldn't be killing it, we would just take it out," he said patiently. Ironwit huffed.

"And then it would die, right? Well, I won't let you," he said. He walked in front of Sam, wrapping his arms around to the human in a tight hug. Covering Sam's stomach, Ironwit wailed, "Please, Papa, please! Don't do that to Uncle Bee!" Everyone looked at Ironhide, who sighed.

"Fine! Do what you will," he said, turning to leave. Sam sneered.

"You're damn right I will, it's my body!" he called after the bot.  
So, Sam carried the spark, Bumblebee and Ironwit catering to his every need. Bumblebee did it out of indescribable gratitude, and Ironwit did it to spend more time with his father. Ironhide eventually got over his 'manstruation cycle', as Sam called it, and made up with Bumblebee. Although, he didn't really have much of a choice, seeing as the twins would continue to tape tampons to his legs until Sam told them to stop.

Sam's mother was delighted, and loved to help prepare for the spark in any way she could. His father was a little upset.

'Look, I'm happy for you and all, but this is just a little too close to pregnancy for my comfort. Can you try to stop ingesting sparks?" he had asked. Ironwit was very excited to have a little brother.

"Now I'll always have someone to play with!" he chirped. He talked about the sparkling constantly, to the point that even Judy would get a little tired of the subject. He talked about how he would be the best big brother anyone had ever had, and how he would always protect the sparkling from everything. It was cute, to be honest, but finally, Sam forbid him from talking about the sparkling without permission.

When the time for the spark to arrive finally came, it was nighttime, just like when Ironwit had been born. They went to the same car dealership they had gone to for Ironwit, and the little pink bot giggled as Sam told him the story.

"And then I told your Papa that if he ever did that to me again, I'd rip his helm off and shove it up his aft," Sam said. Ironhide rolled his optics.

"You never said that," he argued. Sam gave him a stern look.

"I'm telling the story, 'Hide, shut up," he said. Ironhide shrugged. Behind them was Bumblebee, who was so nervous he couldn't stop transforming. He would revert to his protoform, them go back to his altmode, and back again. Finally, Sam snapped at him, saying, "Hey, Bee! Everything is gonna be fine, calm down!" The yellow scout obeyed, staying in his protoform, but constantly fidgeting. If only he had a holoform, it'd be easier for him to stay calm, Sam thought. Ironhide wasn't in his holoform because he didn't feel the need to be, but Ratchet was.

Soon, Sam started to gag, and he puked up the spark, just like before. This spark wasn't as picky as Ironwit had been, and picked a yellow Chevrolet truck. What worried everyone but Ratchet was when the truck started losing huge chunks of metal.

"What's wrong with him?" Bumblebee's radio screeched.

"Larger bodies are harder for young sparks to control, so he's getting rid of what he doesn't need," the medic calmly explained. When the spark was finished making his body, a miniature yellow truck stood in the original's stead. The sparkling revved his engine nervously as everyone stared. Finally, the truck transformed into a little bot about the same size as Ironwit, but with wheels on his peds. He rolled over to Ironwit, clutching the pink bot tightly.

"Brother!" He said. Ironwit gasped, slowly wrapping his servos around his sibling. This seemed to calm the young one, and he nuzzled Ironwit's neck, purring, "Brother." Everyone smiled at the cute sight. Then Bumblebee beeped.

"Um, hey, do you want to meet your Papa?" Ironwit asked the little yellow bot. This startled the younger sparkling, and he tightened his grip on his older brother. Bumblebee buzzed sadly. "Come on, it'll be okay, let's go see him," Ironwig insisted. Reluctantly, the sparkling let go, keeping hold of the pink bot's hand. Ironwit led his sibling over to Bumblebee. "This is your Papa, Bumblebee. He's also my Uncle," the older sparkling said.

"Papa?" the yellow bot peeped. If Bumblebee could have smiled, he would have. Coolant leaked from his optics as his sparkling latched onto his leg, hugging him tightly. "Papa," the sparkling beeped. After a moment, he let go, returning to Ironwit, who beamed. The yellow bot looked at Ironwit, saying, "Brother," then at Bumblebee, saying, "Papa." Then he pointed to Sam. "Daddy?" He inquired. Sam grinned, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"That's right, little guy. I'm your daddy," he said happily. The sparkling skated over to Sam, pulling Ironwit with him. He wrapped his arms around Sam's legs, buzzing quietly. When he let go, he pointed to Ironhide.

"That's my Papa," Ironwit said. "He's your Uncle Ironhide." Ironhide smiled and knelt down to the young sparkling, who hugged his face.

"Uncle!" he chirped. Then he looked at Ratchet, who waved. Pointing, he asked, "Uncle?" Ratchet nodded, so the little sparkling zoomed over to the medic, again taking Ironwit with him. The yellow bot hugged Ratchet's leg, buzzing. Now that he had met everyone, he hugged his brother tightly again.

"It looks like you're his favorite, 'Wit," Sam joked.

"What are you going to name him, Uncle Bee?" Ironwit asked, lightly prying the yellow bot off. Bumblebee shrugged.

"To be honest... I haven't... really... thought... about it..." He admitted.

"Why don't you name him, 'Wit?" Sam asked. Everyone, including the spark in question looked at Ironwit expectantly, who thought hard. After a moment, he smiled and looked at his you get brother.

"Well, Daddy's last name is Witwicky and your Paps's name is Bumblebee, so how about Honeywick?"

The newly dubbed Honeywick beamed at his older brother, and tightened his hug.

"That's cute, 'Wit, I like that," Sam said. "What do you think, Bee?" Bumblebee clapped, cheers coming from his radio. Suddenly, Honeywick yawned, making Ironwit laugh. "I think it's time we go home and sleep," Sam chuckled. They all agreed and drive back to the base, where Ironwit went to bed with his parents, and Honeywick went to bed with Bumblebee.

In the morning, Ironwit woke up early to go see his Baby brother. When he got there, Bumblebee had just come out of recharge, and was freaking out.

"Hi... 'Wit... could you... wake him up?" His radio crackled. The yellow scout pointed to his yellow sparkling who was deep in recharge on the berth. Ironwit nodded. "Thanks... if I'm late... to... training... optim... us... will kill me... Bye!" Bumblebee said, transforming and driving out of the room. Ironwit smiled as he watched his brother sleep for a moment.

"Honeywick, wake up," he said softly. The yellow bot didn't move. "Honeywick, wake up," Ironwit repeated more firmly. Still, the sparkling recharged on. Putting a hand on his little brother, the pink bot shook Honeywick, saying, "Hey, wake up." Outside, he heard his grandparents talking as they went to go wake up Sam. "Honeywick, Grandma and Grandpa are here, don't you want to meet them?" Ironwit asked, starting to get worried. He shook the younger bot, by on the yellow sparkling recharged. "_Daddy_!" Ironwit called. As Judy was about to reach out and wake up her son, Sam jumped out of bed, running to his son's voice. Sliding into Bumblebee's berthroom, he saw Ironwit with Honeywick, coolant gushing from his optics.

"What's wrong?!" He asked. Ironwit sniffled as Sam took Honeywick into his arms.

"He won't wake up!" Ironwit said. Sam cursed, then placed the yellow bot on the berth. Taking a cord from the wall that had a strange end on it, he opened a plate one Honeywick's arm and jammed the cord in. Suddenly, the sparkling jerked and awoke.

"Brother?" He asked groggily. Pushing Sam away, he climbed off the berth and tiredly wrapped his servos around the pink bot.

"Oh Honeywick, you scared me!" Ironwit said, hugging his brother.

Judy and Ron came in with confused looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Judy asked. Then she gasped. "Is that... my second grandbaby?" She asked. Honeywick looked at her and whimpered, hiding behind his older brother. Judy smiled. "Oh sweetheart, don't be afraid, I'm your Grandma," she said.

"Mom, now is not the time," Sam snapped. His mother gave him a dirty look.

"It's always time for family," she retorted. Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Ron shook his head, smiling innocently when Judy whipped around to look at him. Then Ironhide came into the room, groaning.

"Why is it so loud, the 'Cons attacking?" He asked groggily.

"Honeywick wouldn't wake up, I had to use the fib-u-cord. (cybertronian defibrillator)" Sam said tersely. "Com a ratchet and tell him to get in here." Ron and Judy gasped.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked. Sam huffed.

"Could you guys just- oh great, Ratchet's here," Sam said, sighing in reliefs. Ratchet walked over to the two sparklings, scaring Honeywick.

"Shhh, little one, it okay. I'm your Uncle Ratchetc remember?" he asked quietly, kneeling down. Honeywick looked at his brother questioningly and Ironwit nodded. With that, the yellow sparkling beeped tiredly and waved at Ratchet, not willing to let go of his brother. After looking at Honeywick for a moment, Ratchet straightened up. "He just needs to eat, that's all. Judy, I assume you have food," he said, looking at Sam's mother: she smiled and pulled a bag out of her purse.

"Have I ever not had food?" She asked. Ironwit pulled Honeywick over to Judy.

"This is Grandma," he said to the tired bot. Just like with Ratchet, the yellow sparkling peeped and waved.

"Sweetheart, would you like a cookie?" Judy asked, holding a cookie out to Honeywick. He took it, looked at it, then dropped it on the floor, shaking his helm. Everyone gasped.

"But... _Everyone_ loves Judy's cooking," Ron said, aghast. The little yellow bot started to tremble, getting weak.

"He has to eat soon, or he'll offline, and well have to revive him," Ratchet warned. Ironwit took a cookie a popped it into his mouth.

"See, Honeywick? It's really good," he said encouragingly. Everyone waited with bated breath as the pink bot gave his little brother a cookie to try. The yellow bot took it hesitantly, looking at Ironwit. Then, after a moment, he ate it, blipping happily. Everyone cheered.

Later, after their grandparents had tired them out, the two sparklings fell asleep together on a couch in the N.E.S.T. living room. The adults, including Bumblebee, who had finished training early to play with his sparkling, sat nearby. Ron and Judy argued about what they thought Honeywick's name was. Finally, with a groan, Sam interrupted, saying, "Mom, Dad, his name is Honeywick." Bumblebee nodded, looking fondly at the napping yellow spark who had his brother's arms protectively wrapped around him. Ron and Judy smiled.

"That's cute, did Bumblebee come up with that?" Judy asked. Ironhide, who sat next to Sam in his holoform, shook his head.

"Ironwit named him. We figured it would be appropriate seeing as he seems to be the young one's favorite," he explained, smiling. Everyone chuckled quietly as Honeywicked hiccuped, making Ironwit tighten his hold.

"It almost seems fitting," Judy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," her husband said, catching on. "Ironwit and Honeywick."


End file.
